


Capture the Alpha

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anatomically Correct Sexy Robots, Begging, Capture the Flag, F/M, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Orders, Profanity, Riding, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tex is always the boss. Tex and Wash play their own version of Capture the Flag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture the Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [churchwash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchwash/gifts).



“So, Capture the flag.”

“Capture the Church,” Wash corrected, pointing to the base. “I’m going to be over by Red base and you will be over by Blue. I have asked Caboose to take Church to the middle of the canyon because then neither of us has an advantage.”

“We need to discuss weapons,” Tex added.

“Pugil sticks only. No guns. The half sticks though. We can each have two. Objective: capture Church. Who ever gets him gets alone time with him first.” Wash nodded to punctuate, extending his hand to Tex. She grabbed it and they shook.

“Guys, I’m right fucking here.”

“So?” They said in unison.

“I fucking hate you both.”

\---

Church stood in the middle of the canyon. He looked over toward Red base, seeing Wash stretching in the distance. To the other end of the canyon, Tex alternated lunges.

“I cannot fucking believe you two.” Church sat down on the rock in the middle of the canyon.

“Shut up Church! Flags don’t talk!” Tex shot back over the radio.

“Don’t tell my boyfriend to shut up!” Wash’s voice squeaked.

“He’s my boyfriend too and I’ll tell him to shut up all I want!” Tex spat out.

“You shut up!”

“You shut up!”

“Both of you shut up!” Church squeaked as well, wincing when the radio peaked. “Can one of you capture me so we can be done with this stupid game?”  
“You’re a stupid game.” The grin in Grif’s voice seared into Church’s ears.

“Grif! Get off the mic!” Church huffed in frustration. “Just go! Both of you.”

Tex took her cue to tear off to the middle of the map while Wash took his time a little. He knew this canyon inside and out, like she did, so he had a guess as to how she would go about this. He could tear off like her and sprint for the middle, but he had a different idea. They had to get Church to their base. They had to move him there and neither could use a vehicle to do it. Church couldn’t walk or move beyond sitting up if he wanted to if he was dropped, so there was nothing stopping them from running with him on their shoulders. However, Wash had to think of his physical limitations as well. Tex has less of them due to training all the time, but he wanted to see if he could get her to carry Church, no matter how small he was, partly to _his_ base, instead of hers.

“Hey Tex,” Wash called over the radio, making sure that Church couldn’t hear over the secure channel, “you let me have Church first, and I’ll tell everyone you won.” He huffed a little as he started out his run, smiling wide when heard her huffing when she came on the line.

“What the fuck kind of deal is that? If I get him first, he’s mine first. You know that’s what I’m after here.” She could see Church getting bigger as she ran closer to him, grinning as Wash started to peek around the rocks by Red base. “You’re only asking me to slow down because you’ve barely started and you want a way of catching up. You remember what Church agreed to: he’s the flag and whoever ‘captures’ him first by carrying him to their base gets to do whatever they want to him.”

“Tex, I know, but you still get all the fame and glory. You just have to let me have him first. Please sweetie?” Wash ran a little faster once he realized his girlfriend wasn’t going to go for it.

“Don’t you try to butter me up with all that ‘sweetie’ talk. That works on Church, not me, and you know it.”

“Yes but you’re faster than I am! And stronger! And better and I just want to win for once,” Wash whined, getting more winded as he closed in on Church.

“What did I tell you about buttering me up! If you want to win, then you gotta win, not just offer fame, glory and oral sex as compensation.” Tex went to switch her radio back to the main channel, eyes widening as she did.

“You two do know I just heard every fucking word of that and I hate you both,” Church explained, folding his arms. Tex got to him first, giving Wash the middle finger as he ran after the two of them, pure force of adrenaline driving him at this point. He needed to catch her before she ran off with him. He needed to find way to beat her. She was already picking Church up and slinging him over her shoulder when Wash kept running, still several lengths away.

“Tex! Goddammit! Will you let me win one of these times?” Wash called after them, still running on his way toward Red base.

“I don’t know? Will you stop sucking so hard so you can win for once?” Tex snorted at Church’s response, patting his ass as she ran with him on her shoulders, then snapped to add an amendation. “Actually, no I like that. Don’t stop doing that.”

“Fuck you Church!” Wash yelled out, still huffing after them.

“Yeah, well you won’t be tonight. Well, not first at least.” Church yelped when Tex swatted him this time.

“Stop taunting him. He gets whiney when you do it too much.” Tex closed in on Red base, not slowing in the slightest even as Wash started to catch up a little.

“I said fuck you!”

“See what I mean?” She patted his thighs. She didn’t have much longer before she arrived at Red base, still running inside and setting him on the flag marker in the middle of the base. Wash peeked down at them from the top of the base after running up the ramp.

“I hate you both.” Wash sighed, jumping down to the two of them. “Fine, you win. I assume I get to sit and wait until you’re finished before we can even think of heading back to Blue base?”

Tex shook her head. “No, oh no. No no no. You get to sit and watch. How long is Red army going to be gone for?”

“At least another few hours,” Wash explained, “Donut headed a scouting mission to the store. Sarge made Simmons and Grif go with because he didn’t want to leave them alone together. Only one here is Lopez and well, he’s just happy he’s not being bothered by the other four. The note I saw on the front door said something about elbow grease, or headlight fluid or oreos or something. I didn’t read it very carefully. Come to think of it, that might have been their grocery list that they left behind.”

“Whatever. Doesn’t matter. Donut’s room.” Tex looked pointedly at both of the guys. “Go!”

\---

“Tex, sweetie, please, do you have to look at me like that when you’re blowing him and you won’t let me touch myself? This is torture enough as it is.” Wash shifted uneasily in his body suit, wanting to focus on anything but his girlfriend’s mouth working over the hard flesh of his boyfriend’s cock while he stood there, unable to do a thing. Church’s shaft glistening with her spit made him shift again. Tex winked, pulling off of Church with a light pop, pumping him lightly with her hand as she pulled off her body suit and the black, satin panties beneath. Church’s armor and suit had been the first thing to go and his whimpers had been the only thing heard since she had laid him down on Donut’s bunk. They had taken a Warthog back to where Wash had started, finding it easier to use the empty base over having Caboose walk in on the three of them.

Wash sighed softly when she straddled Church’s hips, reaching between her legs to rub the sensitive tip against her wet folds, angling her hips down to slowly slide onto him. Wash and Church each groaned as she took him in. Church’s hands found her hips to give him something to hold onto, and Wash dug his nails into his palm, still listening to her order by not touching himself.

“Don’t you like watching, Wash?” Tex leaned forward and raked her nails down Church’s chest, making him hiss. The red lines that welled up on his skin made Wash gasp, breathing a little heavier. “You like watching us don’t you?” She picked up the pace, bringing her hips down harder onto Church’s shaft. Church’s fingers dug into her hips, urging her to go faster, but she shook her head, keeping the same pace.

“Tex, please?” Wash had realized he wasn’t above begging not long after he joined their relationship. He had come to learn that she had the last say in everything and neither of them wanted to go against that. Not that they would in the first place.

“Tex, please.” Church mirrored Wash’s sentiments, thrusting up slightly into her when she came down again, his eyes closed. She squeezed around him, grinning.

“I love it when the both of you are so eager to please me. Wash, go ahead. Church, ahhh---fuck--” She bit her lip in response to his most recent thrust up, grinning up at her after he did it. “You little brat.” Wash didn’t even try to hide how eager he was when he gripped his cock through his body suit, hissing at the contact. The two of them were intoxicating and he was surprised he was able to listen to her for this long. Within a minute, he had his body suit rolled down to his thighs, shaft hard in his hand as he approached the two of them. Leaning forward as she pulled off of Church, she took the tip of Wash’s shaft in her mouth, tonguing his sensitive tip and drawing him closer to the two of them. He whimpered softly, painfully aroused from having watched them for too long without touching.

“I love it when you do that and I know it’s because of me. Give me a show, Wash.” Tex brought herself down again, grinding her hips into Church. His mouth opened in a quiet cry, a soft moan breaking at the back of his throat. Wash licked his lips as he studied Church’s mouth, focusing on his tongue as it darted out to wet his lips as she fucked him. “Isn’t he beautiful? You always look like this when I ride you too.” Wash bit his lip in response, knowing she wouldn’t lie to him. “I love watching each of you enjoy yourselves like this, especially when it’s me knowing I’m making you feel that way.” Wash swallowed hard, quickening the pace that his hand was working over his shaft when he heard Church’s moans like he was getting closer to finishing. Her words were affecting the both of them and she knew it. She always knew it and she did it on purpose because she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Come on Wash, you know what I want you to do here.” Tex ground her hips into Church’s as he gripped onto her, moaning under her touches and came inside her, groaning when she didn’t stop fucking him.

“Sweetie, Tex, please. Too much, you know it’s too much when you keep going.” Church shouldn’t have been surprised when she didn’t stop after he came, making him moan and gasp under her. The noises Church made went straight to Wash’s groin, his cock thickening in his hand as he finished on Church’s face. Church shot him a small glare for a moment due to the lack of warning, but Tex grinned as she shuddered around Church, slowing herself and lifting her hips to scoot back and sit on his thighs as his come dripped out of her. Church licked his lips, getting as much as he could off his face as Wash panted over him.

“That good huh?” Church asked as he dragged a finger through the thick streams of cum all over his face to clean himself up. Wash nodded softly, squeezing the last of his semen out of his shaft and into Church’s mouth, closing his eyes when his tongue darted out to lick up the final drops.

The three of them took a few moment to catch their breath, none of them all too surprised that they had used Red base in this fashion. As they finished up, but didn’t really clean up, and were busy tucking themselves back into their body suits and armor, Wash piped up.

“I’m still amazed that the android bodies they made for you can still work really well sexually.” Wash was met with stares from the other two.

“The Director always reasoned that with ‘do you really think I’d make a robot you _couldn’t_ fuck?” Church nodded at Tex’s words.

“What.”

“Long story.”

 


End file.
